


Sweet Dreams

by eruanna_took



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Dream Sex, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, What Have I Done, just pure smut, two reys one kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruanna_took/pseuds/eruanna_took
Summary: Rey finally captured Kylo. On her way to interrogate him, she finds that he is sleeping and decides to peek into his dream...





	

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? I blame coupdefoudrey, she enabled me <3

She was like a hound on the track, single-mindedly stalking down the hallway to the holding cell containing her prey.

 

Just yesterday Rey could hardly believe her good fortune, when Leia had given her the covert mission, she had considered it an impossibility. Capturing the General's wayward son?  No way. Not a chance. Especially if this whole "mission" was supposed to fly under the Resistance's radar. And yet, she had captured him, the mighty Kylo Ren. Not so mighty when he was strapped into her containment chair, drooling onto his heavy black clothes. Knocking him out with the Force as payback was just a perk. 

 

Now she had him; she had dragged his unconscious body to the holding cell of what looked to be a long-abandoned smuggler's hideout. Waiting for him to wake up was like torture, but she had felt the tendrils of him prodding at her through the Force. He was awake. 

 

Two years of cat-and-mouse chases and trading snide (borderline flirtatious, not that Rey would admit that) comments back and forth had culminated into this moment. She would do as Leia said, get some intel and get him to come home. 

 

That was the thought whirling through her mind as she opened the holding cell door and braces herself for what she was sure would be an attempt to escape. 

 

There was no escape attempt. Perplexed, Rey stepped into the cell and observed Kylo Ren, he was slumped up against the wall with his body curled up on itself forming a large ball. 

 

Rey allowed the door to shut behind her and moved towards the large man. His head bobbed down, hanging between his knees and a soft snore escaped him.

 

Was he really still sleeping? She couldn't believe it! He was still sound asleep! Rey shook her head and mentally estimated the time. It was nearly a full day since she had knocked him out! 

 

"Unbelieveable." She muttered, crouching down to sit across from him. He couldn't be out much longer, she would wait for him to wake up. 

 

Rey studied a clump of dust as it rolled across the floor. Once more she felt him reaching towards her with the Force, her head snapped up only to find that he was still asleep. 

 

"How...?" Her voice trailed off as she realized that he was dreaming of her. Instantly she wondered in what way he might be dreaming of her. She debated on whether or not she should prod his mind and try to see his dreams. 

 

Another snuffling snore escaped him, this time followed by a small sigh. That was it, she was going in. 

 

She quickly slipped into a meditative state and gently reached into Kylo's mind. A flash of Master Luke's disapproving face was pushed out her mind, as she began to see the dream materialize around her.

 

Darkness became color, and color became shape, and shape became objects, and objects focused in and became as clear as reality. Rey stifled a gasp at the sight before her.

 

She was looking at a black and steel chamber; there was a rug on the floor, a desk in the corner, and a large, red bed in the middle. What was in the middle of the bed is what shocked her. 

 

She was staring at herself lying in the middle of the bed, it's red fabric standing in stark contrast to her light skin. She was wearing a tiny red and black lace bustier and even tinier matching panties.  Standing on the edge of the bed was Kylo Ren, looking like he was going to devour her. 

 

Rey knew she should have been repulsed at the sight of her enemy leering at her like this, but she wasn't. Instead she was...intrigued. She watched in fascination as Dream Kylo crawled onto the bed and crept up Dream Her's body. 

 

She watched her double wind her fingers through Kylo's hair as he dipped his head down and mouthed and kissed at her skin. His mouth covered her fabric-enclosed breast and Dream Her keened. 

 

Rey stood transfixed as she watched Kylo slide his fingers under her twin's panties and inside of her. She could see him move a thumb up to rub at that spot she had found for the first time at 15, and Dream Rey seemed to enjoy it just the same. 

 

Kylo's fingers had pushed the fabric aside and were steadily sliding in and out of the second Rey, who was moaning with her legs wrapped around Kylo's torso and her toes curled tightly. All the while, Kylo kept on peppering kisses all over every inch of Dream Rey he could get to.

 

Rey bit down on her hand to keep quiet. She should be repulsed, disgusted at the obvious invasion of privacy, ashamed at her own voyeurism, but instead she only wished that she really was under the dark sider. 

 

Rey was lost in thought about how to join in and whether it was possible to have a threesome with yourself in someone else's dream, but her thoughts were shattered by her double's shrill squeal as Kylo's masterful fingers pushed her over the edge. 

 

Kylo stood up and begun to strip off his clothes, and Rey just knew that her torture wasn't over yet.

 

Apparently dream physics were different from real world physics, or so Rey assumed when Kylo's clothing suddenly vanished and she stood there gaping at him in all his glory.

 

Part of Rey wondered whether the gigantic dick she was staring at was that size in real life or whether Kylo exaggerated his prowess in his dreams, but at that moment she did not care. 

 

The little angel on Rey's shoulder whispered to her to look away, that this wasn't meant for her to see, but Rey couldn't pull her eyes away from the image of the dark knight standing before her mirror image and stroking himself in preparation. Rey's mouth was practically watering at the sight, ignoring the little voice telling her how wrong it was. 

 

The little angel on Rey's shoulder shut up at the sight of Kylo impaling himself into Dream Rey's slick heat, a squelching sound reached Rey's ears and knocked the angel off her shoulder. 

 

This was too much for Rey, way too much. The only solution she could come up with was to skip her hand down her pants and seek some relief. There was something extraordinarily erotic about watching herself get fucked senseless by Kylo, like a sexholo of herself but live. 

 

In and out, in and out, Kylo set a manic  pace and Dream Rey's moans combined with the squeaking of the bed were all that filled Rey's ears. She matched her pace to Kylo's and felt herself nearing her peak as she stared at Kylo pounding into her twin, his hips meeting hers at each thrust. 

 

Rey could feel herself rapidly approaching her release, oddly in sync with her double and began to bite back her noises. She smacked a hand over her mouth, but not in time to muffle the moan that escaped her mouth. Kylo froze and turned towards Rey, his face bright red with shock and embarrassment.

 

Before Rey could speak, she felt herself being pulled backwards as if in a vacuum until she found herself standing once more in Kylo's cell. A second later, he came to with a shake of his shaggy black hair and a noticeable tent in his pants. 

 

Kylo opened his mouth to speak, but Rey cut him off. 

 

"Kylo Ren, Commander in the First Order, I have a few questions for you."

 

"And I have some for you, namely are your fingers still wet?" 

 

"They don't appear to be," She replied, despite the flush spreading across her face. She crossed her legs in an attempt to hide any signs of her arousal. "But you still seem...flustered."

 

"You know, it really is that size." That damn lopsided smirk split across his face.

 

"I doubt that."

 

"Well, Rey," he purred, "There's only one way to find out."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr, I'm kyloshipsreylo


End file.
